


Diana And Akko Being Adorable Dorks

by CapicDaCrate



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapicDaCrate/pseuds/CapicDaCrate
Summary: I honestly don't know what I'm doing, this is going to be my first real fanfiction. I plan on this being a ton of cute one-shots of Dianakko/Diakko. If you have any prompts you'd want me to write about feel free to leave them in the comments, too!





	1. Chapter 1

Thunder. You wouldn't think a prodigy of magic, or the witch that helped save the world would be scared of something so silly, but your wrong. So, so wrong. Diana ran across the empty halls of the Cavendish manor, her entire body shaking as she heard the noises of a storm above. After her mother's death as a child, she's never had anyone to hold her in these situations. Diana, being as smart as she was, knew an easy solution would just be to use a sound canceling spell, as it wasn't that difficult. Only she couldn't. Her body was so engulfed by fear that she couldn't focus enough to cast anything. The blonde couldn't help it, though, it brought back some unwanted memories. Before she could think back on her thoughts, though, a soft voice snapped her out of it. 

"Diana?" She skidded to a halt. She quickly recognized her guest, though, as her newly founded best friend. "A-akko? What are you doing out at this hour, it's quite late" she managed to sputter out with the best confident tone and forced smile she could muster. "Diana, come here" she obliged. As must as she hated to admit it, she practically jumped into the brunettes arms. Still flinching violently at the cracks of thunder, she couldn't dismiss the feeling of sleep taking over her as Akko traced circles into her back. "Shhhh~ your ok, Diana, your ok". Finally feeling relaxed, she drifted off, not knowing that Akko would soon follow, still staying with her to keep her safe.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
"Good morning, sleepy head" Diana woke up with a yawn, surprised to see Akko staring at her with a smile. 'That's right, she caught me last night'. As much as she appreciated the comfort, it wasn't fair for Akko to have to risk her own time for her. Although, it was quite nice, she'd have to lecture the girl tomorrow. For now, though, it could wait.

"I'm sorry for last night, Akko. It wasn't fair that my childish fear kept you awake" surprisingly, Akko only responded with a smile. "It wasn't a problem, Diana. You should know by now that no friend of mine will be hurting without me being there to help out!" The blonde couldn't help but giggle at the statement, because it was completely true. With how stubborn the troublesome witch was, there was no way she would stand for her pals being upset. "I suppose you're right, Akko. Although, I do think I owe you an explanation". The other witch just nodded her head as a sign that she was listening, so, taking a deep breath, Diana continued. "As you know, my mother died when I was just a child. And being that she was the only one in the estate knowing about my fear, you can only imagine my predicament once she passed. There was no one but myself to stand against the storm for me, and surprisingly I wasn't doing much against it. Aunt Darryl and my cousins always made fun of me after finding out. They always said that somebody with as lame a fear as that could never be head of the Cavendish. So, I always hid myself in my room thunderstorms, I couldn't hear them from there". She didn't realise her eyes were starting to tear up, but Akko did. "Diana, you don't have to say anymore, it's alright" she quickly pulled her friend into a hug, knowing that continuing wouldn't be great for the blonde. Akko had to hide the grin when Diana leaned into the touch, and her breathing evening out. 'It's never too late for some rest!' Akko thought, and she snuggled up to her friend. 

"I love you, Diana"


	2. Origami's fun, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko manages to get Diakko to go with the rest of the teams for 'origami day'. Her plans coming together splendidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something with origami cranes because I just discovered how to make them and now my room looks like an aviary-

"Diana! Come onnnn~ cheer up!" 

The group was deciding do have a 'origami day', as requested by Akko, and Diana somehow got roped into it… well, maybe not somehow, she definitely knew how it happened-

_"__Im sorry Akko, but I'm afraid_ _I have some work to do_ _and will be busy tonight,"_ _"Diana come on, your always working_! _And also-" she started shyly. Diana swore she saw a blush on her face_. "-_it won't be as fun without you_."

She couldn't say no to that, it was adorable! And honestly it wasn't like Diana would mind the brunettes company. She had admitted to having feelings for Akko about a week ago, and now it's been very hard to ignore her emotions. Based off the current situation, though, maybe it would have been better if she declined. "This is pointless, this paper is never going to turn into a bird," "I think it looks… good for your first try, Diana!" As much as the blonde appreciated her friend trying to cheer her up, it was hard not to be envious of the flying origami birds made by Akkos magic. According to Akko, though, using magic during your first time isn't allowed. Something about reliving her childhood when she didn't have magic, and had her mom. 

As sweet as it was, her 'crane' even gotten to the point where the paper didn't even look like paper anymore, it was a pile of wrinkles. "Diana, do you want some help?" Akko offered hesitantly, not wanting to sound mean. Sighing, Diana nodded, though not expecting Akko to put her hands on hers. She suddenly went stiff, a not-so-subtle blush rising to her face. "Hey, are you ok? I didn't mean to embarrass you? I'm sorry~!" Akko, like usual, misinterpreted what happened and blamed herself. She really needed to stop that. "I-Im sorry, Akko. It's not your fault, I just… wasn't expecting the contact I suppose" 

She probably should have said something that wouldn't be mistaken as a 'gay comment' (Amandas words, not hers), but it's too late for that. "Oh, sorry Diana. I didn't mean to scare you" the brunette responded, frowning. Luckily though, the other witch seemed to notice nothing. "It's quite alright Akko, don't worry. You may continue helping me if you'd like" while she was surprised Akko immediately put her hand on hers again, she could have sworn she heard somebody mutter 'whew, didn't mess this up'. After about a minute of Akko guiding her hands across the paper, folding when needed, a little paper crane was standing in front of her. "There you go, Diana! You did it!" While it wasn't the prettiest thing ever, she did indeed do it, even if Akko helped a lot. "I suppose I did, Akko, I appreciate the help," Akko grinned while handing Diana her crane, clearly happy she could help the blonde. 

"Alright everybody, time to pack up!" Diana and Akko suddenly whipped around at the sound of Amanda giving the alarm. One thing that she had completely forgotten about during all of this was that fact they were out past curfew. Yeah, maybe Akko wasn't the best influence on Diana. 

One thing we have discovered was that Professor Fineran checked on all the kids late at night. Everybody but Diana thought she was being creepy, but she was sure she was watching to see if everyone was ok. Akko thought it was just an excuse for Fineran to keep Akko in check at night, and she's probably right. Either way, it did make it hard for kids to break the rules at night. 

Although, because Diana was there she could easily teleport them all back to their dorms, even if it took a lot of her energy. So, she did just that, and in doing so landed on her bed exhausted. Her landing was more graceful than everyone else's, though, all the unsuspecting victims landed on their head. She laughed at the thought of Akko just falling face flat while shrieking. She could hear the girl just whipping her head around accusing her friends until she realized who did it. 

She really did like Akko. Sometimes, she wished she didn't so everything wouldn't be so complicated, other times, though, she wished she could just say- "I love you too." Wait, that wasn't her thoughts. Diana looked over to see her crane Akko helped make glowing, repeating the phrase "I love you too". 

"What is this? It sounds like.. Akko?!" 

A blush suddenly rose to her cheeks, and she was pretty sure she was smiling like an idiot. "Heh, I love you too, Akko"


	4. Happy (late) Halloween!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko convinces a worried Diana to go trick-or-treating! Although, nothing ever goes completely on plan when your girlfriends a certain troublesome bruenette.

"Akko, is this really necessary?" Diana asked, pulling at the hem of her unicorn onesie.

Akko turned around and frowned at her girlfriend. "Of course, Diana! It's halloween! You wouldn't wear an actual costume so a onesies the next best thing," when she heard Diana's groan of protest, she continued. "And besides, you get CANDY! How could anything be any better?!" 

Diana groaned again, of course her girlfriend wouldn't be worried about the dangers of trick-or-treating. "You know im not going to put all that stuff in my body, that much sugar is bad for you. Also, aren't you at least a tad bit worried about razors in your candy?"

"Diana, I've been trick-or-treating since, like, forever. I've never once ended up swallowing a razor. You have nothing to worry about! I'll be here to protect all your sweets!"

Giggling at this, Diana gave Akko a light smile. "Well, I suppose if it would make my adorable girlfriend happy, I wouldn't be imposed to go trick-or-treating with you"

Akko looked at diana with a smile that would make you think the couple just won the lottery, and yanked Diana out the door. 

"Alright! So, we're going to need some baskets and lights so we don't get lost, maybe even some bags of candy so when we're done we can give out some stuff, too. This is going to be so much fun! And blah blah-" 

As Akko talked, Diana was simply smiling fondly at her. She was just so adorable, but she was also getting very loud.

"And Snickers are the best can- mhmf!" She was cut off mid sentence by something soft on her lips, and she happily kissed back.

Diana pulled away, still smiling. "While I appreciate the suggestions and such, I'd rather not have my first Halloween spoiled." 

With a suddenly shocked look, Akko screamed "This is you FIRST Halloween?!" She knew the blonde probably hadn't done this in a while, but she hadn't expected this!

Diana, although she'd never admit it, practically jumped to the moon at Akko's shout. "W-well, I never had time to do it when I was young. Even before my mother died, my lessons we're still put before much else. Although, I do recall my mother trying to get my out everytime this day struck, I was never interested in why. I guess I should have gone, the offer never came up again after she passed."

Akko immediately hugged diana, and gave her a bright smile, "Well then, I'm sure you mom will be happy to see all the fun you'll be having tonight, especially now that your super-duper girlfriends here!" 

"I suppose she would, my 'super-duper girlfriend'. Anyways, what were you saying about needing lights and baskets?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After arriving back at there house with all the supplies Akko suggested, they we're ready to set up. Diana put on her unicorn onesie, while Akko put on her… unicorn onesie? 

"Akko.. I thought I was dressing up as a unicorn, so why are you-?" For the love of Beatrix, please say Akko isn't planning on matching. 

Akko just giggled. "By the look of your red face I think you already know why, I wanna match with you, silly! I can't let my girlfriend out-cute me without a fight! Even if you'll win anyways.."

An annoyed, red-faced Diana walked up and grabbed Akko by the arm, heading out the door. They were both armed with light bracelets Akko insisted they get, and a cat basket to hold their candy.

Once the got into their car, they started driving to their trick-or-treating location. 

"Hey Diana, trick or treat?" Akko suddenly asked, glancing at Diana from the driver's seat.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The blonde was very confused, she was pretty sure you save that for the houses, not for you fellow trick-or-treaters. 

Trying her best not to smile, Akko asked the question again, this time sounding more humorous. "I said~ trick or treat?"

"I suppose trick, considering treat is obviously a form of food, so the trick would be more fun to choose. Anyways, why would you ask me?" Diana responded, raising an eyebrow. 

"Hehe, you'll see! Oh, by the way, I love you!" The brunette said quickly, before suddenly changing directions. They were driving a completely different direction from their designated spot!

"Akko! What do you think yo- eep!" Diana was cut off by a blindfold, scaring her once again.

"Patience, Diana. We're just taking a short cut, it'll be a surprise!" Akko responded, reassuringly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Diana heard when the car stopped was screams, and not happy screams.

Flinching a little after every scream, she slowly took off her blindfold, revealing a large building in front of her.

"Here's your trick, Diana! Welcome to Pumpkinis's Haunted Mansion! I came here last Halloween with Lotte and Sucy and I loved it!" Akko said, before smirking, "I also heard from a few people that your not exactly good with these kinds of things, so im going to help you get over that fear!" 

Sure, Akko may have meant well, but after the 10th ear-piercing shriek she heard she was ready to run. "W-who would ever tell you a-about this?! I don't like these places for a reason, their frightening, s-so can we maybe just do the normal stuff and get candy?" Diana asked hopefully.

"Alright alright, I guess we can skip this, for now, Diana"

Diana sighed in relief, luckily for her, her girlfriend knew when to listen to her. Looking at the clock, she noticed it was just turning 8.

"Akko, we may want to hurry, it's getting late, aren't people going to start soon?" She asked. 

Akko grinned and sped up, "of course m'lady! We'll be there soon!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two spent hours trick-or-treating, Akko laughing everytime Diana got scared by some props and people in costume, which happened quite a few times. And Diana giggled at Akkos enthusiasm every time she went up to a house.

With Diana's first real day of Halloween coming to an end, it was time to get to the less ideal part.

"Diana! I promise it'll be ok! Haunted Houses are some of the funnest parts!" Akko pouted at her girlfriend, trying to change her mind.

When she saw nothing she said worked, she grew a grin and wrapped an arm around Diana, "and, if you want, you can hang on to me whenever you get scared~" her grin turned into a smirk once she saw Diana's face grow red.

"I s-suppose that could be a solution," Akko fist bumped the air, before hearing Diana continue, "I certainly do feel safer with you."

It was Akkos turn to blush. "O-oh, well i'm glad you feel that way, Diana," the person in question simply grinned back at her. 

Akko turned into the parking lot of the Haunted House (she was secretly heading there the whole time), and looked to Diana. The blonde looked scared, sure, but Akko also noticed a childish gleam in her eyes. 

Smiling fondly, Akko tapped Diana on the shoulder, telling her she was safe to get out. 

Blushing slightly at her behaviour, Diana got out of the car, almost immediately clinging to Akko after the sound of bats came on. 

Akko led them both into the attraction, paying for their tickets before entering. 

All of a sudden a vampire popped out from the sidelines, resulting in a terrified Akko and Diana jumping into each other's arms.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this chapters late! I had some things going on so I couldn't post it on Halloween. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for reading the chapter! Remember to leave a comment listing any future prompts you'd like to see, critisime is also welcome! I hope you enjoyed, until next time! ✏


End file.
